Rinko Akiyama
|birthdate = August 8, 2005 |height = 5'8" (172 cm) |three_sizes = 87-60-90 |weight = 55 kg (121 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin |rivals = Real (deceased) Ryuuji Kuroi (deceased) |family_members = Unnamed father (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) Tatsurou Akiyama (younger brother) Yukikaze Mizuki (sister-in-law) Wataru Akiyama (nephew) Connor Albatrosa (brother-in-law) |love_interests = Zark Albatrosa (husband) |occupation = Taimanin Gosha Academy Student (formerly) Teacher/Mentor |likes = Her family and loved ones, honor, justice |dislikes = Being called names, insults, lecherous men |appearances = Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Gamera vs. MechaGamera Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Ai Maeda |mecha = Saigord-Golem (destroyed) Saigord-Zetsu}} “Me, join your force? Sorry, but I don't intend on working with anyone other than Yukikaze.” —Rinko is one of the main characters of Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya and Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne. She is the elder sister of Tatsurou Akiyama, the protagonist of Neo-Sengoku Trilogy. Appearance Rinko is a very beautiful woman with a very curvaceous and erotic body coupled with a huge pair of breasts. She has very long blue hair that reaches even to the back of her knees and magenta eyes. Her Taimanin suit is a purple bodysuit with gold accents on the clothes' edges, golden "nipples", an opening on the middle of her bust, silver armored gauntlets and leggings. Personality Rinko is described as an honorable, serious, and diligent individual. Like with most Taimanin, Rinko possesses a strong sense of justice and an intense hatred toward evil men like the slave trader Zokuto, the corrupt politician Yazaki, and the brothel operator Real. Compare to her best friend Yukikaze, Rinko is more capable of keeping a collected composure in extreme situations and is better at hiding her emotions. Her calm personality sometimes falters when her large breasts are the subject to ridicule by her enemies. Despite the mature image that she projects, Rinko can be rather naive due to her lack of experience, a trait she shares with Yukikaze. Her naivete is best demonstrated during her mission to infiltrate Yomihara when she is tricked by Zokuto into letting herself be sold into sex slavery for real instead of simply disguising herself as a prostitute like originally planned. Even after realizing that she had been tricked, Rinko still decides to continue her search for Shiranui, even though most Taimanin would have aborted the mission after the mishap. Due to her strong desire to rescue Shiranui and her stubbornness, Rinko is willing to go so far as to give false reports to her superiors to keep the dangerous mission ongoing. Rinko's biggest defining trait is her loyalty to who she considers the four most important people in her life: her brother Tatsurou, best friend Yukikaze, honorary aunt, Shiranui and her eventual boyfriend, Zark Albatrosa. She is willing to go to great length for their sake, and is willing to suffer all kind demeaning acts during her time as sex slave for Under Eden if it means saving her best friend's mother, or work as Ryuuji Kuroi's maid to fulfill that mission or at the very least spare Zark. Background Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya She is a third-year student in the Gosha Academy. Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne When the pilot of Saigord-Golem, a Super Robot built by the academy, was killed, Rinko took over taking control of the mecha. By the end of the movie, Rinko and Zark start dating. Kaiju World War Part 1 After Saigord-Golem's destruction, Rinko was offered the chance to become the pilot of the new mecha built by the Earth Defense Force: the Saigord-Zetsu, the upgraded and more powerful variant of Saigord-Golem. Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War Part 2 Relationships Tatsurou Akiyama Yukikaze Mizuki Zark Albatrosa Wataru Akiyama Abilites * Chi Sensitivity - Born from the Magi human species, her body is reactive to mana and is able to cast supernatural powers because of this. * Master Swordsmanship - While she was struggling to engage melee combat at her enemies in her debut appearance, Rinko learned to get better at her abilities in managing sword combat. Eventually, she became so good and skilled that she can be able to decapitate any enemy near her without problem, earning her nickname "Demon Decapitation Taimanin". She masters her own signature sword fighting style, the * Supernatural Speed - As a Taimanin, she is capable of swiftly cutting down multiple demons without them noticing it. * - A space jump unusual power system of ninja art. Making her five senses jump a distance of approximately 1 kilometer and perceiving the opposite side of walls or the scenery of distant locations using the "Senses Jump Method" and making herself and surrounding people or things jump using the "Space Jump Method" are ways she can use her jutsu. This ability requires the usage of her mana/chi, which would explain why her signature jutsu is similar to a magic spell from a sorcerer or a Justice Alliance member. However, the "Space Jump Method" brings about a temporary, yet violent fatigue upon the practitioner. * Super Robot Piloting - She is also familiar with the functions, mechanics and ways of a piloting a gigantic robot. That way, in Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne, she is able to control the Super Robot Saigord-Golem when its former pilot was killed. She was at first unfamiliar at piloting the mecha, but she learned how to properly fight with it. Therefore, even when she doesn't have a kaiju form to fight giant enemies with, she makes up for it by piloting a giant robot. In Kaiju World War: Part 1, when Golem was destroyed, Rinko was then given the upgraded model, Saigord-Zetsu, to control. ** Robot Linking - Using her chi, she and Zark can telepathically link together Saigord-Zetsu and Armed Zephyrus' capabilities with each other, allowing the two to combined into the ultimate super robot Dyna-Saigord-Zetsu. Weapons Attacks * - * - * - * - * - Gallery Character Art Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Rinko_Akiyama (Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya).png|Character art from Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Rinko_in_her_school_uniform.png|Her school uniform Rinko_Akiyama_render.png|Rinko in action Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne File:Rinko_in_her_maid_uniform.png|Her maid uniform in Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne Rinko_Akiyama_(slashing).png|Rinko slashing Kaiju World War Saga Rinko_Akiyama (Kaiju World War).png|Character art from the Kaiju World War saga Rinko in her civilian uniform.png|In civilian clothes Portraits File:Rinko_Akiyama_(Kaiju_World_War_Part_1).jpg|Portrait from Kaiju World War: Part 1 File:Rinko_Akiyama_(Kaiju_World_War_Part_2).jpg|Portrait from Kaiju World War: Part 2 File:Tatsuya_vs._Hellbourne_Girls.png|The women of Tatsuya vs. Hellbourne Rinko_Kaiju_World_War_sketch.jpeg|Aoi Nagisa's sketch of Rinko from the Kaiju World War Arc Screenshots Rinko Akiyama 1.png Rinko_convinces_Yukikaze.png Rinko_observing.png Rinko Akiyama 2.png Rinko Akiyama 3.png Rinko Akiyama 4.png Rinko Akiyama 5.png Yukikaze_and_Rinko_captured.png Rinko Akiyama 6.png|As a slave prostitute Trivia * Rinko is one of the most popular characters among the series' fanbase, as revealed in character polls in 2027, 2028 and 2029, where she was placed 7th, 4th and 5th respectively. * Coincidentally, Rinko is voiced by Ai Maeda, who previously portrayed Ayana Hirasaka from the 1999 film Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris. ** In addition, Rinko's seiyuu is married to Zark Albatrosa's voice actor Ryotaro Okiayu, which further adds to the two characters' chemistry. Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Taimanin Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Neo-Sengoku Trilogy Category:Gosha Academy Students Category:Mecha Pilots